My Dark Secret
by MaddieluvsChrisSabin09
Summary: Bella’s older half sister, Karmen, comes to Forks, hiding a dark secret. A secret that is so dark that if anyone found out there is a possibility that her life would change more than it already has. Jacob/OC and Bella/Edward Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Twilight story!!! PLEAE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Summary:**

Bella's older half sister, Karmen, comes to Forks, hiding a dark secret. A secret that is so dark that if anyone found out there is a possibility that her life would change more than it already has.

**Prologue**

I drove down the long and endless road, occasionally glancing into the rear view mirror at the baby girl sleeping in the backseat.

I was on my way to Forks to visit my dad, Charlie and younger half sister, Bella. I hadn't seen either of them since I was 15, which was three years ago. Yes that's right when I was only 15 years old I ran away.

You're probably thinking to yourself why would someone as young as myself run away at only 15. Here's why…I ran away from home three years ago guarding a dark secret. A dark secret that would change my life forever if anyone found out about it.

What exactly was the dark secret you most likely are asking. The answer to that question is the sleeping three year old in the backseat. She's the dark secret that I ran away guarding three years ago. When I ran away I was three in a half months pregnant with my daughter. I left home a few weeks or so before I started showing.

I know what you're all probably thinking right now. Why would I ever in a million years call my daughter a dark secret? Well…I'll tell you why. The reason why I call her a dark secret is the fact that she's a half-breed. I made a drunken mistake when I was 15 and going through my rebellious stage. I unknowingly hooked up with a vampire and wound up pregnant.

Yeah that's right. You heard it all correctly. My name is Karmen Anna Swan and I am the now 18 year old mother of a half-breed three year old daughter named, Raven Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**First ever Twilight story!!! Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! It means alot!!! PLEAE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 1:

"Mommy! How long until we get there?" Raven asked from the backseat.

"Not long honey. Not long, we're just about there," I answered looking into the rearview mirror and giving her a smile, which she soon returned.

"Mommy! I'm thirsty!" Raven complained with a look in her eyes that I knew all to well.

"Raven Marie! What have I told you about that? You're not getting any blood!" I said.

"But mommy…" Raven started to protest.

"Don't, but mommy me. You know that I don't like that! There is absolutely no way that you're going to get to drink any blood…I will not have you living that life when you can easily live your life as a human being," I explained.

My reasoning behind not letting Raven ever drink blood is the fact that I do not want her to act like a vampire and go around killing living things. Especially when she can just as easily eat and drink human food and drinks.

"Well then can we stop somewhere and get me a sprite please?" Raven asked crossing her arms in a preppy way.

I shook my head and laughed. Sometimes I didn't like that fact that half-breeds matured quicker than humans. Even though she is only three years old, Raven, acts just like I did when I was only seven.

"Well can we?" Raven asked again.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled.

"Thank you, mommy," Raven smiled.

****

-Hours Later-

By time Raven and I arrived at my dad's house it was 9:30 at night. Hopefully he was still awake. Even if he wasn't though luckily I knew for a fact that Bella would still be awake. Especially seeing as if she always stays up late now ever since she met this, Edward Cullen, guy that Raven's power is always informing me about.

Yes that's right. Raven, just like every other vampire or half-breed, has a power. Two actually. One is the ability to tap into people's lives, whoever's she chooses to. Raven particularly taps into Bella's ever since I told her about her. Then there's her other power. I actually like this one a lot. She has the ability to pass her power onto someone else and take it back when she wants to.

Pulling up to the house I quickly turned off my car not wanting anyone to hear my engine and I got out of the car walking over to Raven's side and opening the door.

"Raven wake up. We're here," I said quietly shaking her softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"I don't want to wake up right now, mommy," she whispered to me.

"You can go back to sleep once we get into the house, honey," I said unbuckling her and picking her up. As soon as her head hit my shoulder I knew that she had already fallen back to sleep.

I smiled and walked up the walkway to the house and then up the steps until I was face to face with the door. I took a deep breath and knocked quietly, but still loud enough for someone to hear, on the door. Seconds later the door was open and Bella appeared.

She gasped at the sight of me standing in the doorway. "Karmen?!" she questioned.

"It's good to see you again too, Bells," I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Karmen!" she exclaimed, "Dad! Karmen's here!" she yelled into the house as she stepped forward. God! Why did she have to call dad right now at this very moment?

As she was about to hug me, she finally noticed Raven. "Who's this?" she asked me quietly once realizing that Raven was asleep.

Just as I was about to answer her, my dad appeared in the doorway.

"Karmen? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

**Review and tell me what you think please!!!**


End file.
